


Silent Echo

by LittleTwoLegs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M, What May saw, when she said she saw Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTwoLegs/pseuds/LittleTwoLegs
Summary: May said she saw Phil. What exactly did she see?





	Silent Echo

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. I just want them to be happy, okay?

She saw him.

He was leaving the room towards what she knew was the kitchen. She recognized it as Coulson’s small apartment in DC from so long ago. She was on his ancient couch that they fought over repeatedly and still kept. She felt fine but was dressed in her sick sweats. She noticed Coulson exiting the kitchen headed back to her, a mug of warm tea in one hand and a small pot of honey in the other. Phil sat next to her and passed both over, sympathy in his eyes. She felt herself curl up closer to his warmth and he ran a hand up and down her legs as she mixed in just enough honey.

She saw photos on the bookshelf across from her of them together, smiling, hugging and dancing. She noticed quite a few books that were hers next to his history collection and the small figurines he always got her when he went on missions without her to different countries. Her eyes snapped around, looking for other signs of what she mentally was begging for. 

By the window was her mother’s old vase that had been in the May family for over 250 years (according to her mother) right next to what looked like an Asgardian gauntlet. The small table in front of the couch was from her Academy days, where they would splay their strategy textbooks out and play Risk until the next morning. 

There were three photos on the wall the sun hit, framed in elegant silver. The smaller ones held pictures of their team; Daisy and Jemma in one, wearing different sundresses and cheering, hands out in front of them clapping. Fitz was on the other side, in a tux and a silver kerchief and tie a large smile on his face. He too was clapping looking to the same place his girlfriend and Daisy were.

In the center was the largest photo. Her and Coulson. She was dressed in a subtle white dress with flares of traditional red in little designs on the skirts. There were flowers in her braided hair and a stupidly large smile on her face as she stared up at Phil who held her by the waist. He was dressed in a smart black tuxedo with matching red kerchief and tie and an equally large smile on his own face. 

The portrait took her breath away and set her heart racing. That was what she wanted. That was a happiness, a desire, she buried so deeply beneath duty and, if she was being honest with herself, fear. But there it was, on the wall of an apartment she shared with her _husband_. 

The sun that filtered through the blinds, lighting up the portrait to a perfect centerpiece, flickered and the warmth was sucked out of the room. She dropped her tea, the cup breaking apart in complete silence,  and looked to Coulson, ready to fight. But Phil just sat there, looking around as if it was a normal thing. When it happened again and things began shaking he sighed, silent as ever. He slid to the floor and crawled until he was on his knees in front of her. 

She looked at him. “Phil, what is going on?” he cupped her face in his hands, the cold from them seeping into her cheeks. He looked her in the eye, the love and adoration plain on his face to see.

 _“I love you, Melinda. I love you.”_ His words were silent as the breaking glass had been. Phil looked sad but resigned as he said it. He pressed their lips together, a hand falling away to cover hers that lay over his heart. He slanted their lips just so and it set her heart racing, her lips tingling, but just as suddenly everything was gone.

She stared up at the ceiling of a darkly lit room, uncomfortable and uneasy. She pushed herself to a half sitting position, looking around until she saw Jemma.

Quickly she asked “Where am I?” The girl seemed so happy despite the tears on her face. She couldn’t move further and she yanked on her bindings. “Get this crap off me!” She growled. She needed to get back to her home, clean up the tea she spilt. Tell Coulson that she loved him too. 

“Welcome back, Agent May!” Jemma said and embraced her. She looked down at the young girl, her heart warming but her confusion growing.

“Did I miss something?” She felt her heart breaking. It was all a dream. It wasn’t real.

She took a deep breath and crushed the images and emotions that tried to rise up again. She had a mission and she had no time for nonsense.

Even if it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the read.


End file.
